


theyre doing hot dude shit

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aged up & no death au, just foreplay, vague modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ace won. Sabo was romanced - head over heels -and horny. He was usually the one to play word games and endlessly praise the other, but this was obviously a different kind of night. Before he could think of anything clever, flattering, anything to tell Ace how much he loved him - his mouth opened."Gay.""...only for you, dude.""Bro."
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	theyre doing hot dude shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is been in my drafts for years, and it's actually something someone may have fun with?! Sworn brothers trope started with them for me and my life has never been the same. Love and miss the ASL boys, always.
> 
> Barely edited, sorry I was a whee lad when I wrote this lol. Hope you enjoy regardless!

Ace was beautiful.  
  
Sabo told the other man often that he was hot just to see a playful grin or pout - bonus if his ears flamed. But in more sensitive moments, like the current situation with Sabo being held up on the wall with his legs around Ace's waist, Sabo drank in his looks as if Ace physically parched his throat. Muscles that rippled with every movement. Hair that ran through Sabo's scarred hand like silken cloth. A mouth that could rile up anyone for many different reasons - smiles, words, tongue. Large, calloused, warm hands. Freckles. What a fucking looker.  
  
He didn't hear Ace's voice, attractive, damn it, calling to him. "-bo. Sabo? You okay?"  
  
Blinking away his daze, Sabo nodded and a close-mouthed smile grew slowly on his face. "More than fine. Sorry, got a little caught up."  
  
Ace blinked back at the statement and his concern morphed into something sly as he hitched Sabo higher onto the wall. He spoke again like the rougher pressure on their crotches wasn't anything pressing. "Yeah, uh-huh. So what's really on your mind?" His hands began wandering, unbuttoning Sabo's shirt and feeling underneath.  
  
Sabo looked away, enjoying the touch and wandered what kind of evening they'd be having. He was prepared to spill his heart's contents about just how much he loved Ace to said man at any time of the day, but he also didn't feel like seeing his crybaby's tears tonight for any reason. Playing coy it is, then. He tucked his chin in and batted his eyelashes.  
  
"You."  
  
That quip earned him an ass grab and a grin. "Perfect. That makes two of us." Sabo twitched while Ace kneaded his behind for another second before running his hands over Sabo's thighs to his belt. He pulled and dropped it while taking his own shoes off with his feet and consequently shifted them both. Sabo hid his grin near Ace's ear, glad to hear that the other man's breathing was just as affected as his.  
  
A tiny tremor in Ace's thighs lead Sabo to bump his heel on the back of Ace's knee. "Wanna move?" He asked while he kicked off his own shoes behind Ace's back and unclasped his bead necklace with as much gentleness he could muster.  
  
"Wow. I love you,” whispered Ace.

Sabo's eyes widened at the proclamation and he yelped when his back was lifted off the wall and carried over to the bed, beads still in Sabo's hands. An 'oof' and chuckle were let out once he was sat down and Ace let out a huff. "You're playful tonight."  
  
"Keeps me busy so I don't just drool over you."  
  
Ace raised an eyebrow, gripped his (handsome) square chin in a thoughtful pose, and sunk to his knees in-between Sabo's legs, knocking the fake bashful smile off a scarred face. "That's a real shame, 'Bo. I like it when you're messy."  
  
Fucker. Soon to be literal. Sabo flopped backwards and covered his face with an arm while groaning, sure he was blushing too early for his liking. Ace laughed and asked "What's with that?"  
  
"I refuse to give you the satisfactio-" Ace yanked his pants off before he could finish and was running hands up and down his legs, nowhere near where he wanted. He dropped the necklace, sat up and felt goosebumps once Ace slid his boxers off, still touching slowly and heavily.  
  
"Aw. What if I give it to you instead?"  
  
The smooth talk was the final straw on catching Sabo off guard, but what made his breath catch again was Ace's look. Hot, so hot. Sabo's heart pace was speeding up rapidly and he had to anchor himself with his hands on Ace's shoulders. Quick kisses, each warmer than the last, were pressed on his stomach, his hip bone, and Ace's hands moved to run down Sabo's back, drawing aimless images. A bite to his thigh forced a gasp out of Sabo, and Ace made a show of licking it and nearer but not close enough to Sabo's chub.  
  
"Ace— if you're so good at talking...mind using your mouth for something else?"  
  
The lips working on his legs formed a smile and he sucked a few marks into Sabo's delight and suffering. Pushing blond strands behind his ear and trying to calm his breathing, Sabo attempted to look displeased but realized he might just look petulant. The joy on Ace's face turned into something much softer, sweeter, and Sabo felt his busy heart stutter.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know?"  
  
Sabo blinked; what a tone shift, but Sabo really only complained about the government. This man would be the death of him. He reached to cradle Ace's face and quietly responded "I love you, too." He pressed a kiss to the freckled forehead of his boyfriend. Smiling and not moving, he mumbled against him "Have you looked in a mirror? I'm the one who should be saying that."  
  
Ace stood up after Sabo lifted his head, and their swollen lips met once again. Sabo wrapped his arms around Ace's neck while Ace took the lead, his tongue in Sabo's mouth, melting and slick. Sabo was sure in that moment that he'd be fine burning from the inside out if Ace was the cause. He bucked into Ace's jeans without meaning to, making them both moan into the other man's mouth. Ace ended the kiss and Sabo leaned forward after him, but Ace began biting and pressing soothing kisses on Sabo's neck and right shoulder.  
  
Sabo let out a breathy laugh that got swallowed when Ace ran fingers along his dick. "T-thought you were gonna put your mouth to work?" The grip made him buck again, and he lightly scratched Ace's back, making the guy shiver.  
  
"I have been," Ace bit down the hardest he had all night behind his ear, and Sabo hissed. "You've been running your mouth, too, though - so I decided there's other things we can do."  
  
Sabo heard pouting a second before he was gonna pull his own frown and ended up grinning. "Sorry, sorr- ah!" One stroke cut him off.  
  
"You should be. I'm working my ass off here-" Sabo patted Ace's butt with the bottom of his foot and the momentary amusement was short lived by warm, almost painful pressure on his cock. "-trying to romance the hell out of you and you just kicked it."  
  
Sabo breathed in slowly and put both hands on Ace's head, petting his hair. He twisted a strand around his pointer finger and whispered "I could do it again." He relished in the shiver he again received for his actions but Ace's scalding look made him go cold.  
  
"I wasn't joking, you know."  
  
Sabo leaned back to cock his head at Ace. He didn't know what he was talking about, but he was taking Ace and the situation seriously if that was what he was bringing up. "Neither was I. Not about the ass-kicking, or the drooling over you, and definitely not the loving you part."  
  
Ace brought a hand to his hip and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles, a signal that Ace wasn't trying to start (or stop) anything. Ace rolled his eyes, but the way they stared into Sabo's own after made the heat in his body return and double. His smile that was somehow something devious and the softest sentiment he'd received all night made Sabo's heartbeat pound in his ears.  
  
"You're beautiful." Ace took the hand off his hip to put over one of Sabo's hand. Sabo saw Ace's freckles get darker when his dark skin flushed. He was sure that his face was much brighter. Before he could think to react, Ace leaned in once again and pressed their lips together but only moved his fingers to intertwine with Sabo's. They both held their breath for the duration of the tender kiss and moved away slowly from the other person. Sabo had closed his eyes sometime in the middle of it, squeezed Ace's hand, and sighed.  
  
"You literally don't know how pretty you are." One blue eye cracked open to look at Ace who was unabashedly taking in the sights before him, and Sabo felt himself throb in Ace's hand. Ace won. Sabo was romanced - head over heels -and horny. He was usually the one to play word games and endlessly praise the other, but this was obviously a different kind of night. Before he could think of anything clever, flattering, anything to tell Ace how much he loved him - his mouth opened.  
  
"Gay."  
  
"...only for you, dude."  
  
"Bro."  
  
They laughed together but were interrupted with the reminder that Ace was still holding Sabo's dick - brought about when Sabo's laugh turned into a loud gasp because Ace had unintentionally squeezed. Ace waited until Sabo looked like he knew what was going on again and made clear eye contact only to pump a few times, smearing precum for a smoother glide. Sabo groaned through clenched teeth, words forgotten and eyes shut once again.  
  
They flew open when Ace mumbled "Gorgeous...", and Sabo's hips jerked. He realized he was clutching Ace's hair and loosened his grip, keeping one hand tangled with Ace's while the other ran fingers through black strands. Ace leaned into the touch, and his eyebrows furrowed. He stopped his pumping and let go. Sabo would have started complaining if Ace didn't spur the moment on luckily, finally, by doing a poor job of yanking his shorts off with one hand. Sabo figured out Ace wasn't willing to untangle their hands and chuckled, leaning up to place a smooch on Ace's nose. He then let go and leaned back on the bed with one unblemished and one scarred hand, giving Ace a full view of his front. Ace gulped.  
  
"Get on- the bed fully?" Ace breathed out, muffled with his shirt pulled over his face and thrown to the floor with unnecessary aggression, but Sabo was ready to get the show on the road and didn't tease him. Sabo complied and watched Ace kick off his shorts and boxers, and both men took the second of silence to stare at the other.  
  
Sabo knew what he was seeing, and knew he enjoyed it. Everything his body was doing was indication of this fact. What peaked Sabo's interest was what Ace was seeing. Sabo was feeling great with the eyes roving over his form, but the question of what Ace liked intruded his mind. A part of him wanted to ask "Like what you see?" The smaller but more pliant part in the moment told him to hold his tongue and won. Sabo didn't feel like playing with the other much anymore; he just wanted to hold Ace and be held.  
  
Ace broke the trance and grabbed lube and a condom.

**Author's Note:**

> They cuddle all of next day tomorrow after doing the do! Happy holidays, and stay safe out there. :)


End file.
